JAIL TIME THERAPY
by crystal.sunlight
Summary: The officer was staring at her. So was his dog. Sakura could hardly blame them. Her feathery dress was ruined, she was drenched, there were twigs in her pink bed-raggled hair, her huge forehead was sporting a bruise and she had an igauna in her lap.


The Konoha Mall was huge and really beautiful…the glass windows through which twinkling sunlight streamed onto the squeaky-clean marble floor, crystal-clear water in the fountains and the plants everywhere in their reddish-maroonish pots…

Even the jail cells are good… Sakura observed…

I mean sure the walls are an extremely dull grey, and the bench is like sitting on an ice block, but hey, it beats sitting in the blazing hot summer sun, listening to all the economy babble, or worrying about how Mikoto-Sama was looking at her with her criticizing eye, or worrying if Sasuke thought she looked good or worrying at all at that point…well except for the simple dilemma of how was she going to get out of this hell-frozen-all-over hole of course.

She had called Sasuke, but it had gone straight to voice mail, and she knew it would be a long while before he opened his phone. After all, the future head of the Uchiha Company had more important matters, like sipping tea on the balcony with other future heads of some company or another…

Sakura sighed. Maybe it was for the best she was here and not there…

"Woah."

Sakura looked up to a young man with spiky hair and paint on his face staring at her.

In his mall-police uniform of course.

Even the dog by his side was staring at her.

Sakura could hardly blame them; her fancy knee-length party dress, handpicked by Mikoto-Sama, was ruined; the duck feathers it was adorned with were all ruffled, hanging limp from her off-white dress…which was now an appalling brown due the fact that it full of mud stains. Oh, and it was drenched. So was her pink hair, also coated with mud, and adorned with leafy twigs hanging around her mud-covered face. She was also barefoot. And had an iguana in her lap. And a probably a big bruise on her abnormally large forehead….

"Hey." She acknowledged the officer.

"Oh, um hey." Appearing extremely flustered he walked over to his desk, the dog following him.

"When can I get out?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, someone needs to come pick you up, and also pay the fine." He replied.

"Jeez, thanks." Sakura muttered, knowing that the only person who could do that was tea-partying. (Her parents weren't dead if that's what you're thinking; just on a 'romantic getaway to the Caribbean' Sakura shuddered at the mere thought.)

After a tense silence of a few seconds, Sakura said, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Well," The officer leaned back in his chair, "it just looks like a big pile of crap to me, no offense."

"None taken…I guess." Sakura shook her head.

"You, uh, wanna talk about it?" The officer offered reluctantly.

Sakura snorted, "What are you some sort of therapist?"

"I`ll take that as a no." The officer shrugged and began shuffling through the papers.

"It's all my boyfriend's fault you know." Sakura blurted, "I mean, if he just said no to going to the stupid party I wouldn't be here."

"Ahaan." The officer looked up, interested.

"Yeah, absolutely. I mean he`s all so hot shot and everything right? But he cant sat no to his parents, can he? I mean, he says he loves me and would everything for me, but seriously, when has he ever done anything? I`m the one who has tp dress up and impress people, especially his mom! Ugh,especally his mom! No matter what I do, I`m never good enough. And I`m just sick of it!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." The officer **(Everyone know its Kiba, so I`m gonna write Kiba from now on K? K.)** held up his hand. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Ok." Sakura agreed.

"I guess, the beginning was 3rd grade. I just saw him and I knew he was gonna be mine someday. But not that HE notices, so in 7th grade I 'accidentally' poured all my lemonade on him…"

"I meant for …today…"

"Oh, yeah right," Sakura barely hesitated to recount her tale.

"Today was supposed to be this tea party right?..."

* * *

**Well, this is a new story inspired by the an episode of How I Met Your Mother. Anyways….. PLEASEREVIEW! I`m begging you :'( :3**


End file.
